


In one way

by Erine666



Series: My Slipknot gay one shots [3]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erine666/pseuds/Erine666
Summary: Looks like Jay doesn't want to hang with Alex
Relationships: Jay Weinberg/ Alessandro Venturella
Series: My Slipknot gay one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576195
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	In one way

Alessandro's POV

I left the mall with many bags full of clothes, accessories, perfumes and some gold ornaments. I had to always look good so that one day he falls in love with me, I'm talking about Jay Weinberg, the young man who when I saw him I fell in love with him for his brown hair, his tender face and his great positivity, we have almost the same age compared of our bandmates so I couldn't miss the opportunity, sometimes he just avoids me, looks away or does not look happy when he's close to me but soon he will see that falling in love with me is a very good option. Upon arriving at the hotel I saw Sid smoking outside and spoke to him  
"Hi Sid, have you seen Jay?"  
"Yes," he pointed to a room on the third floor. "He's with James rehearsing."  
"Only them?"  
"Yeah," he said as he stepped on his cigar on the pavement.  
I frowned and put on a lot of the new perfumes I brought and then stepped firmly to the hotel stairs leaving Sid confused. When I was in front of the door I was going to knock loudly until I saw it opening and then James came out saying goodbye very smiling  
"Goodbye Jay,"  
That smile. I was jealous that he always has to be with James, so happy next to him and when we talk he always has to tell me that he was the idol of his childhood, I feel that James is in my way to be Jay's boyfriend. I removed that bad expression when I looked out the door  
"Good evening Jay, can I come in?"  
He was smiling but when he saw me he changed his expression to something neutral or maybe serious  
"Yes, of course," he replied.  
I entered leaving my shopping bags near me with each logo exposed so that he can see that with me he can have the luxuries he wants  
"How are you?" I smiled as I sat in front of him.

Jay's POV

After talking for a long time with Jim, Alessandro came in very smiling with many bags, I felt uncomfortable or maybe ashamed because since I joined the band I fell in love with him because he is always very kind to me, he praises me continuously, he worries a lot about me and looks like a very cute bear! But I feel this way because one day it seemed to me that he realized that I like him and since then he pays me even more attention, so much that it seems forced and I think he does it to bother me because they already told me he has a girlfriend, I feel that way... I even stopped answering his messages or just tell you that I'm busy talking to Jim  
"Hello" I smiled returning the greeting for kindness  
"How are you doing?"  
"good"  
"that's good" he kept smiling and looking at me "have you thought about buying something recently?"  
I kept quiet for a few seconds, grabbed my water bottle and drink while I was thinking what should I respond while I wanted to hide my blush   
"It seems not"  
"No" I replied after drinking water  
"you know Jay. These days have been great, I fell in love with someone recently"  
Oh no, they were right, he has a girlfriend or at least he will  
"That's very nice" I started packing the things I used in my backpack  
"Are you leaving so soon?"  
"I have many things to do goodbye"  
I accelerated my walking without running to get down to the first floor and then enter my car; Right now I needed to talk to someone to clear these feelings. How can I stop being in love with Alex? Why didn't I tell him before he had a girlfriend? Uhh for me now being in love would be frustrating

General POV

The night was very slow for Alessandro but very fast for Jay, Alex misses him and Jay talked to Jim about how he felt.

The next morning Jay was very nervous because they were going to the studio to record a new song and obviously he would be close to Alex just when he no longer wanted to see him; while he was walking to the studio he called James  
"Hello," he replied happily from the other side of the line.  
"Mr. James, today I'm going to be near Alex, what do I do?" Jay said.  
"I feel old when you call me sir"  
"Ah sorry, I still feel that I still have to respect you"  
"don't worry. Let's get to the point, just avoid contact with him"  
"how? I like his face" he blushed when he said that  
"Just don't look at him"  
"What if he looks at me?"  
"you look away like you don't want him"  
"What if he keeps looking at me?"  
Jay, I'm driving, if he keeps staring at you tell him to go with his girlfriend and not bother you"  
"good idea. Thanks Jim" he smiled and then hung up the call

[...]

Meanwhile in the studio they were almost all together, just missing Jay  
"I wonder where he is" Corey commented when he saw that he didn't answer his messages.  
"This worries me" said Mick. "If he takes longer, they will charge us extra time."  
"You won't give a penny" Corey told him.  
"That's good," he replied dryly. "let him take his time then"  
"How about he was pooping in the bathroom and got stucked?" Tortillaman looked sideways while Sid laughed at what he said.  
Alessandro rolled his eyes and left his bass and then left. There at the entrance of the studio he saw Jay looking at his cell phone, when he approached a little he saw that he was looking at boobies images  
"Jay"  
He gasped and turned off his cell phone as he turned to look at him  
"And Alex you scared me"  
"What were you doing watching ...? ...forget that. Let's go inside, we're waiting for you to record the song” he said, putting a hand on the drummer's shoulder so they both went to the recording room  
"I just want to clarify that I'm not a pervert, that advice was given by Sid to relax me."  
"Did you feel frustrated or nervous about something?"  
Jay blushed when he realized that he had already said something important to Alessandro so he applied what Jim said and pushed him away.  
"you don't care"  
He hastened his pace ignoring Alessandro's voice calling him. During the recording Jay remained serious and didn't want to see Alex nor with the corner of his eye because they only needed the audio of the song so it didn't matter what he looked like but it was something that the bassist noticed because Jay was not like that, he always sees Jay happy and met him happy. 

When they finished recording the song, it was perfect, so they decided to stay for a while to talk and try to distract the producers so they don't charge extra time; when Alessandro took off his mask, he saw to the side where Jay and Jim were apart from everyone muttering things for him because they were whispering, he kept watching them from there while he packed his bass, what a surprise he took when he saw Jay hugging the taller one but that wasn't all, he said goodbye to everyone but not to him and then left; Alex got angry because it was enough and without thinking it he went with Jim  
"what did you do?"  
"What?" James asked.  
"You've been very close to Jay recently, he just talks to you, avoids me because of you and doesn't answer my messages for talking to you, now he hugs you and not me. Surely for this you invited me to join the band, to suffer"  
"jealous?" Jim raised an eyebrow.  
All the members of the band and even the producers were attentive watching as if it were TV novel  
"Well ..." he didn't know how to answer "it seems that he loves you very much"  
Jim avoided laughing  
"Go talk to him. He must stay outside waiting for the taxi"  
Alessandro looked at the door and left. There was Jay unmasked waiting with his backpack on the sidewalk  
"Jay Jay"  
The youngest looked and seeing that it was Alessandro just snorted and looked at the highway as he crossed his arms  
"I was wondering if you like James?"  
Jay was silent for a while but then replied without looking at him  
"no"  
"I believe you if you tell me face-to-face"  
"Go with your evil whore girlfriend"  
Before this the bass player put a confused face  
I have no girlfriend"  
"No?" Jay turned his head to see it.  
"no"  
The long-haired guy looked away somewhat awkwardly  
"oh I'm sorry"  
"I also wanted to ask you why you had recently been so distant alone with me, don't you like how I treat you?"  
"It's that ... I assumed you were doing it to annoy me, because you're too kind to be true, and Sid had told me you had a girlfriend."  
"Of course not" he smiled softly "I told you that I had fallen in love with someone for you to ask and declare my love to you."

Both were silent for a while and Alessandro continued

"You see, I like your attitude because even though you are a very talented and famous young man you are humble, you fought for your dreams, you never changed what you wanted in all those years and you look tender when you smile... Without a mask..."

"I like it when you make jokes because you understand my humor, you are kind to me and you always ask for me"  
They smiled and looked at each other  
"...so?"  
Jay didn't know what to say, he just got very happy and covered his face with both hands to cover his blush  
"I ..." he wanted to form a sentence but the warmth on his face distracted him "I don't like the hints... That's why I didn't understand you. But I do want to be with you"  
He jumped towards Alessandro to hug him while he said the latter, they laughed and then kissed.  
The members of Slipknot, the producers of the studio, the taxi driver and all those who passed through the street were glad to see that the little drama had had a happy ending.  
And so friends was how Jim was the way that joined Alex and Jay like a gum to a shoe. The end.


End file.
